Resident Ed 2
by Vivi Highwind
Summary: Being grounded over a summer made me remeber how much I loved writing and how good it was i got grounded because i erm broke a tv... I swear!
1. “the trailer park”

Resident Ed 2

Chapter 1: "The trailer park"

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Ed woke up all alone in a lush green forest, sadly full of mutated spiders and stuff. He then after fell back asleep.

In Ed's head: "Happy place, happy place, happy place!" Ed said very cheerfully, while playing with a paddle ball. When Sarah came up she grabbed the paddle and threw it out the window. She then said, "Ed Wake up! This is no place to fall a sleep. There are monsters around here."

Ed then woke up and saw that there were humongous spiders with red marks and extra eyes with really sharp teeth were coming near. Ed grabbed for the T-virus destroyer but was shocked to find out that it was missing. Ed and Sarah both screamed,** "RUN!" **and then quickly ran in opposite directions Ed kept running and never looked back. The spider chased after Sarah and…

Eventually Ed stopped running and almost realized where he was a place with a bunch of trailers and really bad plumbing. All of the trailers were overturned with giant pincer slashes a bits scattered across the yard except for one that is.

A/n: Whoa something's not right here Ed being shocked, Ed not caring about Sarah when Eddy isn't around, him almost realizing that something was up! (this is where you gasp) Please READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Mr T

RESIDENT ED 2

CHAPTER 2: Mr. T

If you wanna see the disclaimer read my resident ed 2 chapter 1 and my resident ed stories.  
A/N; I know you all hate me for not updating often but I get bored of writing sometimes. For the purpose of story elements Eddy's character Is being for the most part changed

Sarah was still being chased a by a spider, by the time she realized Ed was gone she was trapped. The spider had her cornered to a blood-red tree with spider webs that had bones sticking out from it blocking any way she could run. She knew it was the end time to say bye to this cruel world. The spider raised its pincers? To attack a poisonous liquid ushered, from its mouth. Sarah screamed in pain as the acid hit her skin.

"I'm dead, I know it! Argh!" Sarah gasped in pain.

Double D suddenly stumbled into the clearing and blasted the spider away in one shot with the bazooka.

"Sarah are you alright? Did the spider bite you?" Double D asked Sarah who was huddled next to the tree.

"Double D I was so scared. Ow! That spider spat something at me and it still hurts!" Sarah gasped still in immense pain.

"Here take this it's a cure for the virus that thing was infected with and this will stop the pain. We need to find the others and that guy who knows where my dad is. Can you walk?" Double D asked after Sarah had healed her wounds. "Yea I'm fine. Let's go find them."

Meanwhile…

"Ow my aching back!" Eddy awoke to find himself on top of a tree in the outskirts of the deserted trailer park." Where am I and why am I holding this gun?" Eddy thought to himself "Stay calm, now think who am I? Think!"

"Urhhhhhhhhhh" a zombie groaned walking towards the tree and it looked like it wanted to attack Eddy. "Well I guess I'm trapped." He muttered pitifully to himself "Of course!" he immediately realized he was holding a gun so he pulled the trigger and the zombies head exploded leaving a bloody corpse behind Eddy carefully climbed down the tree and ran carefully towards one of the houses looking out for possible zombie encounters.

Eddy walked up to the closest trailer and there was a sign above the door that read the kanker's house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who's there?" The voice said frightfully

"I'm not really sure I just woke up and couldn't remember anything." Eddy replied "Ok well I can remember something's I'm just not really sure who I am

"Eddy?" the voice shouted ecstatically "Is that you?"

"Like I said I just woke up and can't remember anything do you mind if I come in?" Eddy replied

"Ahh may no stop it" The kanker was being attacked by one of her siblings. Eddy burst through the door and shot may in the head she fell to the floor.

"Your sister may got bitten by a monster didn't she? I'm sorry I killed her but she was already dead from the looks of it." Eddy finished talking to let her speak.

"Yesterday, my other sister Lee went to go get our water from the well, five minutes later there was a very frantic knocking followed by shouts of 'let me in.' May went to open the door, and when she opened it there were crowds of these bloody monsters standing there eating our sister alive. May in panic tried to shut the door but before she could a zombie broke in and bit her. I went to my dads old hidden artillery room put on a suit of armor and sat with the machine gun ready to fire, but strangely after they killed Lee and bit May they didn't come after me."

"OH SHIT," Eddy screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

A thick man who had green skin and was wearing a thick trench coat had just walked down the path Eddy had and was headed towards the trailer they where in. "Hey Marie you mentioned a secret artillery room?" Eddy paused for a sec "Because I think now would be a really good time to go there."

Eddy and Marie ran as fast as they possibly could towards the artillery room but the trench coat man had bursted into the trailer from the side. Marie was frozen from fear and didn't budge at all as the monster continued forward. Eddy pulled out his handgun it was his only weapon and only way of hurting the monster. He fired one shot and the monster fell. "WHAT THE? One shot and it died? Something's not right." Eddy said aloud "Marie we need to go pack up ammunition so were prepared.

Explanation as to why Mr. X fell in one hit:

2 minutes prior to Mr. X being killed by Eddy Ed walked up lonely to the trailer park and saw a few ruined trailers, a guy in a trench coat, The guy who helped save them from the umbrella lab and one lone trailer that had survived Mr. X's rampage. Chris kept pelting the monster with bullets from a handgun but the guy seemed not to notice. Ed and Chris ran in to the trailer to find Marie and Eddy.

"EDDY!" Ed shouted gleefully "Are you ok?"

"Sorry, do I know you…?" Eddy asked Ed wondering whether this person had been a friend of his. "I'm sorry I woke up and couldn't remember anything, well I have remembered a few things. Was that the only one there was and why for something that looked so powerful did it die in one shot?"

"Look's can be deceiving," Chris shrugged not wanting to ruin Eddy's moment of happiness for the first time in his life with the help of a little amnesia eddy helped someone other than himself. "I need ammo badly." Chris muttered to himself but Eddy over heard and said not to worry Marie here has a secret artillery room.

"But, Eddy she's a kanker we hate them, hey where are her sisters." Ed asked.

Marie broke down crying "both… my… sister's… are dead! WAHHHHHH!" she could barely say a word without having to leave a big pause in-between her next one. "They were my only friend's and my only family. What will I do without them!" she started bawling again. Eddy walked over to Marie gave her a hug and said "Your not friendless Marie you have me. I'm so sorry that your sisters died but I think we need to get out of here as soon as we can before more of those monsters appear. "But Eddy we need to find Double D before we start off somewhere oh and my sister…" Ed started crying at the realization that he had left Sarah behind and ran off but suddenly he looked down at the floor and saw Mr. X lying dead on the floor, "Hey that guy looks Mr. T from President weevil 3: Attack of the Trench coat men." Marie laughed loudly at Ed whose comment cheered her up immensely although I'm sure Eddy hugging her had an effect too.  Suddenly out of nowhere Marie pepped up and told everyone to follow her to the artillery room. "We are going to avenge my sister's deaths if it's the last thing we do!"

Once in the artillery room Marie said she needed to talk to Eddy alone about something. "Before you had amnesia you hated... me and never in your old right mind would you have hugged me, I just feel that if you ever got your full old self back you'd feel I had taken advantage of you but I just want you to know that I really like the new you. You're nice now and you don't yell as much and you don't care about money as much."

"Look Marie I don't know how or why I acted that way but I am never going to be that way ever again," Eddy said confidently "Think of me as a Zombie hunter now! To get back to business lets get more ammo I've only got a clip left in my gun."

Eddy looked around the room it was loaded with tons of weapons handguns, shotguns, assault rifles, grenade launcher and even a flamethrower. Eddy went to pick up a handgun and got a flashback of his past memories:

Cluck Cluck Cluck

CHICKENS! Ed said when they entered the room

"Ed I think they are contaminated by that virus" Eddy scolded Ed when Ed started picking up chickens.

While Ed and Eddy were messing with the chickens Double D found out that there were loads of handgun ammunition some bazooka ammunition, a handgun and sprawled out on the floor was a body with a new bio report on some genetic mutants and Double D deciding not to scare Ed and Eddy he hid it in his pants pocket.

"Hey Eddy I found a new weapon for us to use and there's lots of ammunition on the floor so stock up." Double D said while Ed was still chasing the mutant chickens.

"Hey lumpy over here restock the weapons." Eddy shouted at Ed when he came to a complete stop and saluted Eddy and said "YES SIR!" Ed then went to do as he was told but stopped and said "Umm what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to pick up the ammunition that's on the floor." Eddy Remarked in a very mad voice, acting like he was about to kill Ed.

"Oh yeah." Ed said with that Dumbfounded look on his face and Started to gather up the ammunition of the floor.

"Whoa that was weird. I just had a vision of me yelling at Ed for not picking something up I think I'm starting to regain some of my memories.

A/N: sorry for leaving it here all i had time to right and wanted to get a chapter today R&R!


	3. Ed's hurt

Resident Ed 2

Chapter 3

Double D and Sarah were lost deep in the forest. Sarah was still after the attack but could still walk perfectly fine.Double D was walking forward like he knew where they were heading but his face looked otherwise.

He knew where he was heading, but he was worrying about what the Kankers would say to them after they had been dropped by Ed and him. After about an hour of wandering through the forest they came to a clearing, and saw the devastation that laid ahead every trailer bashed, battered, overturned, destroyed, except one partially undestroyed and someone had attached a truck to it and was about to take off.

"WAIT!!" screamed Double D at the absolute top of his voice while running as fast as his out of shape body could carry him "STOP, ITS ME DOUBLE D don't LEAVE!!."

"Hey I hear someone yelling stop the car." Eddy said hearing Double D's desperate cries to stop

"Finally…you…guys…stopped" Double D panted not having caught his breath after running. "Weren't you guys going to look for me and Sarah?"

"Hey, Ed… Why when that spider was chasing us did you run the other way from me?" Sarah asked in her little controlling mad voice

"This green stuff hit my neck it hurt and I just started running I'm sorry Sarah" Ed answered "That green stuff still hurts really bad."

"Ed! You must have been infected by that spider!"Double D "Let me find the medicine…! Where, Where is it. Oh no Ed I cant find it! Wait! Sarah did you leave that case behind in the forest?

"Maybe..." she gulped.

A/N: yes short chapter but I'll probably write more tonight ir's only 11 and I have had insomnis lately. hehehe.


End file.
